


Day 3 - Friends

by skittlepants



Series: OC-tober Prompts 2019 [3]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Drabble, October Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-15 10:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20864435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittlepants/pseuds/skittlepants
Summary: Nera spends time with her party.





	Day 3 - Friends

The party was sat at a table at the guild hall in Omrestinen, the majority of them a few drinks in and already pleasantly buzzed. Nera looked to the bar to see Coors hawking a bottle of his home brew again, the glass coated in a thin layer of frost from his ring. Not far from him was Shear, likely causing some mild mischief. A few seats down Rowan sat looking wildly uncomfortable wishing they were anywhere but here. She looked across from her and saw Thatcher, as fatherly as ever, offering a pastry to a put upon looking tiefling. Shea drunkenly slung an arm around her shoulders and shoved another drink in her hands. She grinned and took it gladly, happy to be with the people she loves.

**Author's Note:**

> This one had me a lil stumped and you can def tell


End file.
